1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera modules and, particularly to a camera module with an image sensor and a cover glass for covering the image sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera modules include an image sensor and a cover glass. The cover glass is adhered to a non-imaging zone of the image sensor via adhesive, which surrounds an imaging zone of the image sensor, thus sealing the imaging zone. The cover glass may be stained with dust particles. Therefore, it is desired to increase a distance between the cover glass and the image sensor to reduce projections of the dust particles on the imaging zone. Thus, adverse effect of the dust particles on a quality of the image can be reduced. However, this is difficult to achieve as the adhesive can not hold the cover glass sufficient high relative to the image sensor
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a camera module, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.